lamaseryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciber Bannerlands
The Ciber Bannerlands are a small collection of city states which successfully declared independence from the Oseuda Empire in the Year of the Phoenix Ascendant (I.Y. 2,115). Those who consider this territory home are called Ciberians or, more rarely, Bannerlanders. History Prior to the Ciber Secession, history records that the region now known as the Ciber Bannerlands was a satrapy called Shou Tudi - the Beast Lands. So named for the prevalence of animal spirits, supernatural creatures and people living in apparent harmony, Shou Tudi was considered to be 'ta de' - short for ta de guanghuan zhi wai, 'outside the aura (of the Empress)' - and thus of little significance to the Oseuda Empire. A local satrap was assigned to keep the peace, maintain law and collect taxes. In the Year of the White Mist (I.Y. 1,950), the first of the city-states, Raion Toshi, began to experience a subtle change. While little is known of the nature of this change, most think that the lion dogs are responsible for it. Imperial opinion was, and is, that the lion dogs had become corrupted and began to sow discord among the once peaceful people of their region. Ciberian opinion is, and always has been, that the satrap had become corrupt and began to demand more than was his due. Regardless of the truth, Raion Toshi began to think differently from its neighbors and more importantly from the Empire. In under one hundred years, nine city-states rose up and one by one challenged and eventually threw off Imperial rule. The City-States The Ciber Bannerlands represent a heretofore unseen form of government in Lamasery, what Ciberians call the 'league of city-states'. While each city-state maintains its own basic government and makes its own policies, a certain amount of collective governance is expected as well. Once nine strong, only six such city-states survived the secession and continue into the modern day. Raion Toshi Raion Toshi, the City of Lions, was the first city-state to form and the last to officially secede from the Oseuda Empire. So named for a small pride of lion dogs, Raion Toshi is now home to more than one hundred such creatures and is the only place in which they are believed to still survive on the Nilankal continent. Watarigarasu Watarigarasu, the City of Ravens, was the second city-state to form and the third to officially secede from the Oseuda Empire. So named for the ubiquitous ravens found gathered in the city's trees and upon rooftops, Watarigarasu has also become something of a sanctuary for Tengu. A not-insignificant portion of the city's government is comprised of Tengu samurai and bujin. Sakana No Machi Sakana No Machi, the City of Fish, was the third city-state to form and the first to officially secede from the Oseuda Empire. So named for the banner of a carp which flew above their first militia company, Sakana No Machi is also the heart of the Bannerlands river-based navy. Ookami No Toshi Ookami No Toshi, the City of Wolves, was the fourth city-state to form, sixth to secede and first to be razed completely. So named for the great Elven wolves which thrived and prospered there once, Ookami No Toshi was also well known for their particularly dishonorable format of asynchronous warfare. It is said that this shameful fighting style led to their early defeat in the secession, provoking the direct wrath of the Empress herself. Ma Cheng Ma Cheng, the City of Horses, was the fifth city-state to form and the fifth to officially secede from the Oseuda Empire. So named for the massive herds of horses which roam the region, as well as for the Ma Cheng Lightning Cavalry which make use of these herds, Ma Cheng is known primarily for its ability to respond quickly during battle and to practically vanish in an instant. Shi Xiong Shi Xiong, the City of Bears, was the sixth city-state to form, fourth to secede and second to be razed completely. So named for their cadre of bear shapeshifters and the banner under which their military units fought, Shi Xiong was the first city-state to claim a major victory in the secession. Having enveloped the Imperial encampment from which the Princess Emsetiite in a carefully orchestrated sneak attack, the forces of Shi Xiong demanded a stay in combat. The stay was granted and all Imperial forces withdrew for one month, seemingly defeated. This interlude was broken when Ookami warriors broke past the Shi Xiong picket and slaughtered the Princess in her tent. Ryu No Machi Ryu No Machi, the City of Dragons, was the seventh city-state to form and the eighth to officially secede from the Oseuda Empire. So named for the pair of mated earth dragons inhabiting the nearby mountain, Ryu No Machi enjoyed an odd detachment from the fray of the secession while nonetheless proving decisive in its outcome. During what became the closing days of the secession war, envoys from all remaining city-states met with the Empress in the shadow of the dragon's mountain to sue for peace. Weeks passed and the combat continued all around them, until the dragons descended from their mountaintops and placed their lot with the people of the city-states. It is said, even among the citizens of the Empire, that in that moment even the Empress knew fear. A peace was made that day and has held to this day. Jadugarom Jadugarom, the City of Wizards, was the eighth city-state to form, seventh to secede and last to be razed completely. So named for the seemingly limitless number of wizards and other magicians which trained here, Jadugarom provided the main bulk of arcane weaponry and skill throughout the secession. It is said that the city-state burned in the span of one night, leaving no trace of its existence, though a very small number of stories survive to state that it merely vanished and was never taken by Imperial forces. Hitobito Hitobito, the City of Men, was the last city-state to form and the second to officially secede from the Oseuda Empire. So named for the people's devout dedication to an ordered existence without supernatural influence, Hitobito was known for their great charity throughout the secession. It is believed that only one individual from this city-state was ever actually killed, and that only by accident. Hitobito natives, to this day, are considered among the preeminent diplomats known in Lamasery.